„Pornografia śmierci”
Zgodnie z opinią Goffreya Gorera, który po raz pierwszy użył określenia „pornografia śmierci” w roku 1965, w prekursorskim artykule The pornography of death (Pornografia śmierci), ''jest „wiele zbieżności między tworami fantazji, które wzbudzają nasze zainteresowanie tajemnicą płci, a tymi, które popychają je w kierunku tajemnicy śmierci”1. Dzieje się tak dlatego, iż zarówno ludzka seksualność, jak i śmiertelność, wiążą się ściśle z tematyką dotyczącą „tabu”. W wieku XX, jak już wspominałam, dokonała się istotna zmiana w zakresie zjawisk objętych wstydliwością. Od tego momentu nie tylko kopulacja i czynności z nią związane uznawane były za „nieprzyzwoite”, ale także, to co w bezpośredni sposób łączyło się z umieraniem i śmiercią – śmiercią rozumianą jako proces naturalny. Obraz śmierci na powrót sprowadzony do przykrej perspektywy „gnijącego trupa”, przywodzący na myśl jedynie fizjologiczny kontekst przemijania sprawił, że społeczeństwo dwudziestowieczne stało się więźniem nowego zakazu – zakazu mówienia o śmierci, a podejmowanie rozważań na ten temat zaczęło być uznawane za „chorobliwy” stan ducha, swoistą patologię porównywalną jedynie z dawnym zakazem refleksji nad narodzinami czy kopulacją. Przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy był, zdaniem Gorera fakt iż: „pewne dziedziny ludzkiego doświadczenia traktuje się jako z istoty swojej skandaliczne lub odrażające, zatem nie wolno o nich rozmawiać czy ich wspominać otwarcie, a przeżywanie ich bywa utajone i związane z uczuciem winy i czegoś niskiego. Wobec tego owa niewymawialna dziedzina doświadczenia staje się przedmiotem intensywnych intymnych wyobrażeń bardziej lub mniej realistycznych”2. '' W XX wieku dochodzi zatem do pewnego rodzaju „wymiany”. Odnosząca się do sfery seksualnej „pornografia tradycyjna”, ciesząca się w społeczeństwie zachodnim coraz'' większym przyzwoleniem, zostaje w pewnym sensie zastąpiona przez „nową pornografię”, obejmującą śmierć. „Tabu śmierci” okazuje się bowiem dotkliwsze i w pewnym sensie bardziej odporne na zmiany niż jego seksualny odpowiednik. Nie powinien zatem dziwić fakt, iż objęta wstydliwym zakazem śmierć, podobnie jak seksualność w epoce wiktoriańskiej, staje się „pornograficzna”. Pornograficzna w tym sensie, iż (jak wskazuje Gorer) śmierć naturalna zaczyna być coraz „silniej tuszowana przez pruderię, natomiast zgony gwałtowne odgrywają rosnącą rolę w tworach wyobraźni podawanych masowemu odbiorcy – w powieściach kryminalnych, sensacyjnych, westernach, historiach wojennych, i szpiegowskich, w fantastyce naukowej, a nawet w makabrycznych komiksach”3. '' Jak wskazuje powyższy cytat, marginalizacja śmierci przyczyniła się do pobudzenia ludzkiego umysł, który pomimo iż zobowiązany do unikania tego tematu, prowokował falę wyobrażeń przekształcających śmierć w przedmiot widowiska i fascynacji. W ten sposób, postrzegana jako pewnego rodzaju nieprzyzwoitość, śmierć stała się jedną z najbardziej pożądanych atrakcji medialnych i jednocześnie źródłem niewyczerpanych wręcz zasobów wyobrażeń, które przyczyniły się do wykrystalizowania nowego obrazu śmierci. Potwierdzeniem tej tezy jest niegasnące zainteresowanie tematami tanatycznymi w mediach, wyrażające się poprzez epatowanie obrazami śmierci nagłej, wyreżyserowanej i odległej. Śmierci bezpiecznej – bo oglądanej poniekąd „za szybą”, zbyt odrealnionej i obcej, by mogła dotyczyć żyjących. Taki jej obraz nie jest oczywiście kwestią przypadku. Media stały się bowiem jednym z katalizatorów lęku przed śmiercią, który choć nie jest zjawiskiem nowym, przybiera w ponowoczesności wymiar wręcz absurdalny. Zasadza się on na wypieraniu śmierci naturalnej i zastępowaniu jej pruderią, wyrażającą się między innymi poprzez multiplikowanie obrazów śmierci drastycznej i gwałtownej. Efektowne zgony, aranżowane według ściśle określonych scenariuszy, zmieniają się w medialne spektakle bombardujące widza cierpieniem i tanią sensacją, która nikogo już nie wzrusza – ponieważ śmierć na ekranie to, „bezimienny trup”, w którym nie dostrzega się człowieka. Dokonująca się w ten sposób „karnawalizacja okrucieństwa”4 sprawia, iż śmierć staje się rodzajem rozrywki, która dzięki mediom trwa przez cały rok. Twórcy medialnych przekazów nie ustają w poszukiwaniu wymyślnych sposobów przedstawiania coraz brutalniejszych scen konania. Warto więc mieć na uwadze słowa Gorera, który przekonuje iż: „jeżeli uznaliśmy śmierć za coś, o czym się nie mówi w kulturalnym towarzystwie –››przy dzieciach‹‹ – niemal gwarantujemy dalszą produkcję makabrycznych komiksów. Żadna cenzura nigdy nie była rzeczywiście skuteczna”5. ---- thumb